Call center agents are challenged by customers who bring up multiple service needs in a telephone call. Agents are further challenged when, while fulfilling one of the customers needs, the customer brings up one or more additional service needs in the telephone call. Traditionally, agents are compelled to scribble on a piece of paper as multiple and additional service needs are identified. Agents are required to depend on their knowledge and training to sequence fulfillment of the multiple service needs. At the end of the telephone call, an agent manually checks his/her writings on the paper to ensure that all of the multiple service needs have been fulfilled.